


Inviting Daddy to Her New Dorm [9/14/15]

by Bone_to_the_Dome



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_to_the_Dome/pseuds/Bone_to_the_Dome
Summary: Lillian is a new college student, and her schedule lines up so her boyfriend can finally visit.
Relationships: Matthew/Lillian (OCs)
Kudos: 8





	Inviting Daddy to Her New Dorm [9/14/15]

_ 'Will I get to see your dorm soon?'  _ Lillian had moved into her first college dorm several weeks ago, and her secret boyfriend had been bugging her about coming to visit ever since. Well, if he hadn't been busy working on the day she moved into it, he could've seen it then. Instead, now he was just checking in, seeing if he could come see it... every few days.

_ 'You can come see it now, actually. If you want.'  _ She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was fond. Matthew could be annoying at times, but his heart was in the right place. At least he cared enough to want to come see her when they both were pretty busy: she with her new classes and adjusting to college life, while he had his full time job.  _ 'My roommate's going to be gone for the weekend, so it'll just be me here.' _

_ ‘Oh? ;)’  _ This time, Lillian rolled her eyes hard enough that she was afraid she’d lose them in the back of her head. She wasn’t surprised that her innocent comment was taken in such a sexual way. While her boyfriend was a loving, attentive soul, he was also quite the horndog,  _ literally. _

_ ‘Don’t get any ideas, you pervy mutt. There was nothing sexual about that.’  _ Truly, there was nothing sexual about her innocuous comment, but unfortunately, a simple wink had her mind thinking about how it  _ could  _ be taken that way. He was going to come over with that in mind too. There’d probably be some ‘humorous’ quip, like “Hey, let’s check out your bedroom.” Then he’d be on top of her, pulling off her clothes like the predator he was-

_ ‘Me? Ideas? Perish the thought.’  _ The vibration of his text shook her out of her thoughts, but only for a moment. She had left her phone on her thigh, and the vibrations were too close to her crotch. It made her let out a whimper she didn’t mean to vocalize, and she had to focus hard to pull herself together.

_ ‘Just come over, you jerk.’  _ She huffed, but she couldn’t deny how her body was reacting to the little teases Matthew made towards her. It was something she’d think of more often than was probably warranted for a young bunny girl such as herself. The two of them having only had contact through text messages and calls for the last three weeks hadn’t made it any better. Those thoughts had only become stronger the longer she went without his strong paws on her body.

_ ‘On my way!’  _ There was a kissy-face emoji at the end of his text, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kiss him or choke him for his insolent teasing. Or if she wanted him to choke her… The irony of her calling him perverted when she was just as bad was not lost on her, though she was desperately trying to lose it somewhere along the way.

Now that he was coming over, she decided that the super casual clothing she was wearing wasn’t going to cut it. Usually she didn’t dress up for him, as he didn’t dress up in turn, but his first time in her dorm was some sort of an occasion. She wanted to be prepared.

Opening her closet, she started to shuck off her clothing. First came her shirt, a simple pink t-shirt that was a size too big. It was always sliding off her shoulders a bit, but she liked how it matched her hair. Then came off her bra, which was a matching color, revealing her small-but-perky tits. She knew her boyfriend tended to salivate over tits that were the size of a girl’s head, but he never disparaged her for being a member of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee. As he once so eloquently said: “On the  _ inside _ , your tits are so big they can be seen from space.” This was the guy she was dating.

Thinking to herself, she turned away from the closet and went over to the mirror on her vanity, taking a look at her topless self. She ran her hands across her fur, brown like a chocolate bunny, which Matthew was surprisingly restrained about when it came to jokes. Her cute, floppy ears were up in the air, listening for any sign that her boyfriend may be arriving. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving her scalp a quick, impromptu massage. Slapping her cheeks lightly, she felt more resolute about herself, and she returned to the closet.

She shimmied out of her black shorts, her pink panties tight on her shapely butt. They were a good pair of panties, but they weren’t the right pair for this situation, so they were removed as well. Standing there in the nude, she felt an ethereal sensation behind her, like Matthew was suddenly there. His warm arms wrapped around her stomach, his ever-present hard-on grinding against her butt…

Again, she had to snap out of it. That stupid, beautiful mutt always got her mind running in circles. It was like  _ she  _ was the dog chasing her own tail, like he would chase her tail. Of course,  _ tail  _ meaning- Okay, she needed to stop that, or he would come over and she’d still be naked. Not that he’d mind.

She gathered up her clothes and tossed them into the closet, then started perusing through her outfits, looking for the perfect selection. The panties were the easiest, as she could go with the one he bought her: a lacy black thong that she shouldn’t have been surprised in the slightest that he chose for her. He was always staring at her ass, or grabbing it whenever they were together. Even if they weren’t going to do it, he was just a slave to the whims of his ass-grabbing paws. Rolling her eyes at the memories, she pulled the thong up her legs, letting the waistband snap against her fur.

Her first choice was going to be a black bra, since it matched her thong, but she made a conscious decision to not wear one instead. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of his face when he lifted up her shirt and saw there was no bra for him to paw off. That alone was worth the feeling of her nipples brushing against the inside of her shirt. They were quite sensitive, so she couldn’t go far without a bra before she’d be leaning against a wall, needing something plugging up at least one of her holes.

Speaking of shirts… She decided to go with a beige sweater, pulling it over her head and adjusting the sleeves. It was a bit too warm in her apartment for such attire, but she knew how hot Matthew got from seeing her in this particular sweater. It had vertical lines stitched into it that apparently was jerk-off worthy, which she wasn’t fully understanding of. Still, she would wear it to help get him off, preferably inside of her.

The final piece of clothing she put on was a pair of yoga pants. She did like the occasional calm, meditative time, but that wasn’t why her boyfriend liked those pants. As he put it, they A) made her butt look good, and B) let him see what underwear she was wearing. Why did they even make pants that were see-through? She was surprised nobody had complained about that yet.

Now that she was all dressed, she could do whatever she wanted while waiting for Matthew to show up. Not knowing how much time she would have, she decided to sit down on her computer and look up cutesy images of her favorite TV show girl. It was a fellow rabbit girl like herself, with a beauty mole on her cheek and a stern temperament. She really wished that girl was real and would step on her…

With her impressive hearing, she knew Matthew was at the door before he even knocked. She had heard his distinctive footsteps, and the slightly exerted breathing from climbing the stairs up to her dorm. Look, just because she was intimately familiar with how he sounded didn’t mean she was head over heels for him or anything.

He also knew that her hearing was that good, so he never even bothered knocking. Instead, he would just stand outside with his paws folded together and smiling like the smug little cutie he was. Ugh, she wanted to just kiss that smile right off his face… in a… bad way? She could see that smile through the peephole.

“Hey there.” Matthew gave her a little wave, still smiling all the way. She rolled her eyes, as if trying to use such actions to deflect how cute she thought he was. Hopefully he hadn’t caught on yet, but she was sure that he had. “Can I come in?”

“Mhm.” Lillian stepped back and let Matthew inside, watching him as he closed her door and locked it. He was wearing familiar attire: a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black bomber jacket that was just to make him look cool. She knew for a fact that he didn’t ride a motorcycle, nor had he ever been on one. Still, it made him look attractive. More than that, it made him look  _ dominant _ . 

The moment Matthew turned around, he was upon her. Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeak when his paws wrapped around her body, but that noise was quickly muffled by his lips. She wasn’t even going to try and fight something that she knew her body had been anxiously awaiting for. Instead, she just closed her eyes, put her little paws on his shoulders, and kissed him in a desperate attempt to make up for three weeks without him.

Their relationship was one that was more secretive than she’d expected when she was younger and thinking about dating for the first time. It was a bit of a hard sell to some people, even to her own friends, that she was dating an older man. While she was a fresh-faced, eighteen year old college student, he was a twenty-three year old working man. More than that, he was a dog: a  _ predator _ . Prey-type animals and predators usually didn’t mix, but there were always exceptions. She just happened to be a young bunny who loved older predators intent on bullying her into submission. That was basically what he’d gotten his degree in at college.

His paws naturally went down to her ass, grabbing her cheeks and giving them a nice squeeze. For a dog that slobbered over gigantic tits, he sure was an ass dog. He never could keep his paws off of hers, and honestly she’d never made more than token resistance to stop him from doing so. She secretly liked that he’d do it, because it was hot that he’d put his paws on her without permission. That was just something else to tell her therapist in the future.

She gripped his jacket tightly, holding onto it as he forced himself against her lips. His tongue would prod against them, and she’d automatically part them to let him shove it into her mouth. It wasn’t like he was trying to wrestle her tongue, like some fanfiction she’d read would state. He just wanted to dominate her completely and utterly, and she just let him.

Eventually, however, she was able to let go and pull away from him. “Didn’t you come here to see my dorm?” She tried to seem strict about her words, but her pants were clearly audible, even to animals that didn’t have as good of hearing as the two of them did. A light blush crossed her cheeks when she saw him sniff the air. He probably could smell her arousal, knowing that her panties had grown damp, and it was because of him.

“I guess so.” He laughed, wearing a smile that she knew meant ‘sorry not sorry’. Such a horndog… But she was the one who called that horndog Daddy, so who was really at fault here? With yet another sigh, she grabbed his paw and pulled him into the kitchen. His warmth enveloped her paw, all the way up her arm. It felt nice; comforting.

“So this is the kitchen,” Matthew quipped dryly, staring around at the tiny area. There was just a fridge and a counter with a sink square in the middle. It wasn’t exactly the most exciting part of the dorm, but there wasn’t much exciting about it in the first place. He was the one who wanted to see it, so she would show him. If he had complaints, he could take it up with his past self.

“Yes,” she responded without anything else to add. It was a bit distracting when his horndog paw was busy grabbing at her ass. Her poor bunny butt wasn’t safe for even a second, was it? “Come on, then.” She grabbed his paw - the one that wasn’t on her ass - and dragged him into the living room. 

“Well, at least it looks homely,” he remarked, lightly shrugging his shoulders. There was at least furniture in the living room, with a couch, a loveseat, and a medium-sized television propped up on a long shelving unit. The TV came from her roommate, so at least her parents hadn’t had to pay for that.

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.” She was going to show him the bathroom next, just as a joke, but she wasn’t able to take a single step before he was once again upon her. He had left his paw on her ass for posterity’s sake - posterior’s sake? - and now his other paw was on her, grabbing her hip and twisting her against his body. She let out another surprised squeak, always seemingly caught off guard by a dog she knew would treat her that way.

“You can take it however you want.” He started pushing her towards the couch, swooping in for a fervent kiss every couple of seconds. “Just like I’ll take  _ you  _ however I want.” She looked behind her for just a moment when she felt the back of her legs hit the couch, nearly toppling her over. That gave Matthew the opportunity to grab onto her yoga pants and start trying to pull them down her legs.

“Woah, hey!” she yelped, her movements, as slight as they were, making her fall onto the couch. “My roommate might come back!” While their relation was legal, strictly speaking, she knew better than to assume anyone would care about that. The last thing she wanted was her roommate walking in on her naked, bent over the couch, and letting an older, perverted predator fuck her senseless with no protection. As… As hot as that suddenly sounded to her…

“Sounds hot to me.” Yeah, of course it did. He put his paws on the back of the couch, her body right between them. There was nowhere for her to go, unless of course, she ducked down and wormed away like a little bitch. The way he was standing, she could clearly see his erection straining at his jeans. She gulped, finding it hard to look anywhere else now.

“Well, not everyone is as turned on by degeneracy as you are.” Which was true, but that was her just trying to deflect how degenerate she was as well. They were just a degenerate duo, the two of them were. “Just… take me on my bed, okay? Come christen it with me.” She knew certain things about Matthew that turned him on, and being first was one of them. “It’s been waiting for you, you know?”

“I suppose I can’t say no to that.” He pulled back, allowing her to stand up and hike her pants back over the hint of ass he had exposed. Smiling, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, then shifted over to whisper in his ear. Maybe it was overkill, but she  _ liked  _ overkill.

“Will you come  _ breed  _ me, Daddy? Please?” She pulled back just to see the jaw-dropped expression on his face, which made her giggle. Walking backwards, she hopped over to her room while he was frozen in place, opening her door and stepping into the room. “I’ll be waiting.”

She didn’t have to wait long. Her words had seemed to flip a switch on in his brain, or at least kicked him into another gear. However, that didn’t mean he was so horny that he was going to hustle over there. Instead, he sauntered towards her room like he knew that, no matter how horny he was, he still had the advantage. He was absolutely right.

This time, she made no attempt to stop him as he went for her pants. They fell down her legs in an instant, and she looked up at him with anxious excitement in her eyes. She practically threw her arms around his neck, kissing him for all she was worth. He kissed her back with no hesitation, his paws going right back to her ass. When he stiffened for a moment, she knew he had realized that there was a lot of ass that her underwear wasn’t covering.

“Hrm…” He let out a low, rumbling growl against her lips, digging his fingers into the fur of her ass. “A thong, huh? It always looks good on a slut like you.” She wasn’t the only one who could commit overkill. His words made her practically melt against his body, her thong now thoroughly ruined. Even with the black fabric she wore, the stains of her arousal would be readily apparent to his eyes. As for his nose, he could’ve smelled what a slut she was from miles away.

“Fuck…” She moaned, her legs starting to shake. He always did a number on her just from his words. His actions were going to do the entire multiplication table on her. “Take me,” she begged, allowing herself to fall into the role of a submissive slut that she played so well. “Please, Daddy…”

He growled again, louder this time. The sounds of a predator preparing to descend on their prey made her so wet, it was dripping down her thighs. She was a mess, and it was all his fault. “Not until I get to see what I want.” He lifted a paw and circled his index finger around in front of her. She giggled quietly, knowing what her sexy horndog wanted.

Without a word, she spun around on her heel, showing off her backside to Matthew. She looked over her shoulder, feeling a surge of warmth at his predatory eyes glaring right at her fluffy buns, her thong doing nothing to hide her shame. Not that she had much shame around him, anyway. Smiling to herself, she traipsed over to the bed, lazily bending her front over the side and starting to slowly shake her rump from side to side. Her little cotton tail wiggled along with it: an irresistible sight to a predator.

Though she knew he would approach her, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a surprised little squeak when she felt him press against her body. His clothed cock was grinding against her ass, immediately making her dissolve into moans. Leaning his body over hers, he forced his paws underneath her and started to paw at her breasts through her shirt.

“Careful there, big guy. They’re not as big as you’re used to,” she huffed out, pushing her chest down into his paws. She shook her ass back and forth, matching the grinding of his cock against her bunny buns. The only part about this that she could complain about was that he was still wearing clothes. Those damned cottons and polyesters were keeping his dashing dog dick from slapping against her ass like the thickest piece of meat.

“They seem fine to me,” he grunted back, fondling her breasts without pause. She continued to moan, grabbing at the bedsheets tightly. Though she was used to his teasing after nearly two years of knowing him, she couldn’t take it anymore. His grinding was getting her wet, but there was a severe lack of penetration, and it was driving her insane. She knew she would have to beg extra-hard to get what she wanted, but that was a skill she usually wouldn’t admit to excelling in.

“Fuck, Matthew, I can’t take it anymore.” She booty-bumped him away from her body, standing straight up and whirling around to face him. Right away, her paws went to his shirt, tugging up on it and exposing his toned stomach, his fur white as fresh snow. “I need these clothes off,  _ now _ .” Holding up his shirt with one paw, she let the other rub against his stomach. His fur was so soft, so warm… Somehow he made her feel warmer with _ out  _ clothes on.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Matthew chuckled at her impatience, stroking her ears before lifting his arms up. “Just like the slut I love.” She shuddered, though she wasn’t sure if it was from being called a slut or him saying he  _ loved  _ her. Maybe both. Either way, it spurred her on to pulling his shirt over his head, tugging it off his arms and throwing it out of sight, out of mind.

Without a moment to waste, she fell to her knees, paws grabbing onto the waist of his jeans. She shifted to his crotch, where she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. That let her pull his jeans down, where his black boxer-briefs were doing their best to keep his full erection contained. She had to stop for a second and just appreciate the sight in front of her, her breathing coming out a bit ragged as she found herself unable to look away from his big bulge.

She grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slowly tugged it down, as if something inside her was forcing suspense onto the proceedings. A hint of his erection could be seen, and that ended any forced suspense she was trying to make. She just tugged it down, coming face to face with his large, stiff erection. That immediately activated her salivary glands, and she was quickly drooling from both pairs of lips.

“Fuck…” She pressed her cute little nose against his shaft and inhaled, breathing in the musky scent of his cock. The smell of a predator was intoxicating: if she wasn’t careful, she would likely overdose. When she looked up and saw him looking down at her with lustful blue eyes, she blushed and broke eye contact. How embarrassing for him to see her do something so perverted… but she loved it so much.

Wrapping a paw around the base of his cock, she took the tip in between her lips and started to suckle on it. A bit of pre-cum formed on the tip as she did so, and her tongue darted up to swipe it away. Her sighs vibrated around his tip, which made him growl above her. She loved how he tasted, but she wanted his load somewhere besides her mouth this time. This was just to get him  _ really  _ revved up.

Her paw remained wrapped around the base of his cock as she took inch after throbbing inch into her mouth. She kept going until she was able to kiss her fist, which was difficult but not impossible. While trying to avoid gagging, she flicked her eyes up to his, appearing as demure and girly as possible with his big cock stuffed in her mouth.

“Up,” he growled, leaving no room for debate. She popped off his cock and stood up, smiling innocently at him. Of course, they both knew just how false that was, and he was prepared to put her in her place for such hypocrisy. She was ready for that. Hell, she was  _ craving  _ it: she needed to be put in her place, and he was the only animal who could do it.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around so that her back was to him. She stared at the wall for a moment, knowing what was about to happen. Still, she jumped and squeaked when he smacked her ass. He had big paws, and his spanks were  _ hard _ . They  _ hurt _ , but they hurt so good. She started to whimper, wiggling her butt in hopes that he would hurt her again. He didn’t disappoint, laying another powerful smack on her left cheek. When he spanked her for a third time, eyes watching her ass jiggle slightly, she nearly came on the spot.

Again she bent her body over the bed, though this time it wasn’t by choice. Matthew pushed against her back, forcing her ass back into the air. She stood on her tiptoes just to sell it, which he clearly liked, if his cock pressing hard against her ass was anything to go by.

He grabbed the tiny waistband of her thong, which made Lillian assume it was going to be removed from her body. She wasn’t wrong, but she  _ didn’t  _ expect him to just rip it right off her body. “Hey!” She cried out half-indignantly, looking over her shoulder at her now-useless thong hanging from his fingers.

“Oh well.” He reacted dismissively, tossing her unwearable underwear off to the side. It landed on her desk, cliffhanging off the side. “Slutty prey like you just wear thongs to let predators like me know they’re sexually available, don’t they?” He slid his cock in between her asscheeks, grinding up and down as he put a paw down firmly on her ass, waiting for an answer.

“Yes Daddy…” She swallowed thickly, feeling a jolt strike her pussy when he spoke to her like that. Him being so dismissive of her as a living being was the stupidest turn-on, and she felt her brain shutting off. She was reverting back to feral forest prey, only good for fulfilling the desires of whatever predator set upon her first. “I wore that for you so you would know that I want you to fuck me silly. Will you please fuck me, Daddy?”

“Anything my little girl desires.” He showed her his teeth, and her juices dripped freely. Sticking a foot between her legs, he kicked at her feet, making her spread her legs wider. Again he sniffed the air, Lillian’s arousal so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. That was the smell that told him his prey was ready to be eaten.

He pressed himself against her once more, but this time he wouldn’t be pulling away. Grabbing his cock, he positioned himself properly and pushed his tip in between her lips. She moaned out loud, and that was just from his tip, which throbbed against her sensitive pussy lips. Any more was going to absolutely ruin her, and that was what they both were excited for.

Though both of their fur was on-edge with excitement, Matthew had the only modicum of restraint between the two. That allowed him to sink each inch of his dick slowly inside her, making her whine for more. He loved being in control, about as much as she loved  _ not  _ being in control. It turned him on to know that someone was under his paw, needing him and only him to satisfy their inherent desires. That explained why Lillian was perfect for him.

“Please, Daddy, I can’t take it anymore! Please fuck me!” She had lost her mind at that point. The lack of pure fucking was driving her mad. She  _ needed  _ his cock spearing her, like she needed food and water. “Breed me like the bad, slutty bunny I am!” Desperate, she hoped that it showed in her tone, and Matthew would give her what her body craved.

He didn’t respond with words, but you know what they say about actions. Growling from deep within his throat, he dug his nails into her hips and pulled his cock out, only to slam it in as deep as he could go. She screamed, unable to keep herself quiet despite knowing that other students on her floor would be able to hear her. They were just going to have to get used to hearing one of their peers getting the best fucking of their life.

His balls slapped against her thigh as he fucked her, grunting as he slammed her repeatedly against the bed. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head from such heated poundings, her knees already growing a bit sore from being smacked into her bed. She took it like a champ, though, the pleasure of him pounding her tight little cunt silly more than overriding any other pain she was going through.

As hard as he was fucking her, there wasn’t much chance of either of them slipping away. That allowed his paws to do more important things. For his right paw, that meant giving her ass a nice spanking, walloping on her butt to try and get a visible red pawprint on her cheeks. With the left, he grabbed her ears and pulled them together, giving them a hard tug.

“Daddy!!!” She cried out as her ears were tugged, snapping her head back. Suddenly she was staring at the top of the wall, eyes wide like a proverbial deer in the headlights. Her legs shook as her body was overstimulated by his touch, no longer having control over what she did. “Daddy! Fuck, your cock is so big, Daddy! It’s tearing my poor little body apart!”

The only responses her lascivious words received were loud, predatorial growls. She’d found that he could make her panties wet just by growling in her ear. Growling like  _ that _ , though? Well, he had no problems sliding his cock inside her. It was like a faucet down there, with her juices leaking down her quivering thighs and starting to stain the carpet beneath them. Neither of them cared enough to worry about that.

As he got deeper inside her, she felt his knot pressing against her spread lips. It was thick as all hell, and even as wet as she could get, it took quite a bit of effort to pop that fucker inside her. That was usually the goal, though: to get him to knot her, breed her, and force her to lay beneath him for many minutes, until his knot had deflated enough for him to exit her. She wanted to beg for it, but his ferocious fucking had caused her to become tongue-tied.

That was, until she came for the first time. “God! God, Daddy!!!” She screamed her pleasure out at the top of her lungs, losing any sense of shame for what others might hear, or what they might think of her. All she cared about was what Matthew was doing to her: every submissive, degenerate vocalization was for his benefit and his alone. If someone else happened to hear it… Well, she knew Matthew would probably get hard knowing that.

Her pussy clamped down on his cock, keeping him from leaving as her juices gushed all over his throbbing shaft. She pawed at the bed and shouted her little bunny heart out, bucking and thrashing beneath him. All that movement meant she was shaking her ass along with the rest of her body, and of course he was paying particular attention to that.

While she was in the throes of her orgasm, he kept up his ministrations on her body. Though his thrusts were more erratic due to how wildly she was moving, his paws were able to do their jobs smoothly. With one paw already wrapped around her ears, it was easy enough to keep tugging on them, while his other paw wound up on her ass, surprise surprise. He spanked it as she spasmed, making her scream that much louder.

When Lillian finally settled down, she was a right mess. Matthew let go of her ears, letting them flop uselessly behind her head. Her fur was sticking up everywhere, often in wild patches. Everything felt sticky and wet, but the pleasure was like a dull thrum overriding it all. It was the main thing she could feel, and it had her stuck there like she’d been flung naked and face-first into a mud pit. God, Matthew was such a good lay…

He pulled out of her with a lewd schlicking sound, making her whimper like a bitch. Without his cock deep inside her, she felt empty. Luckily, she knew that she wouldn’t be left wanting for long. She knew he hadn’t cum yet, and they never stopped until he had been satisfied. Even if that meant knotting her  _ while she was trying to talk to her mom. _

She felt his paws grabbing her ankles, lifting her feet off the ground. There was no resistance on her part, though it was unlikely meek prey like herself could stop a predator even if she wanted to. Which she absolutely didn’t. She let him put her fully on the bed, and she struggled over to the headboard. Flipping onto her back, she looked at her boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, the glow of dominance shining all over his fur.

He clambered onto the bed, on all fours as he crawled towards her. She watched him with shuddering anticipation, just waiting for him to fuck her again like the little slut she was. Sometimes her passive, sassy nature would obscure the truth that she wasn’t exactly clamoring to tell her friends and family: that she woke up every day just waiting for someone to put her in her place.

“You’re so bold, Daddy,” she whimpered up at her older lover. “Coming onto campus and fucking a young little bunny like me. I bet  _ everyone  _ heard what you did.” Some would have heard, but everyone else would  _ smell  _ it the moment she stepped out of her dorm. As much as she wasn’t trying to broadcast what kind of relationship she was in, she undoubtedly reeked of canine. Anyone with a nose would know that she’d been getting busy. More than that, they’d know that a predator had done the deed. They’d know that she’d let a big, strong predator have his way with her, and that she  _ loved  _ it.

“I hope they did,” he snarled, diving down and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She let her eyes flutter close and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. As close as they were, she wanted them to be even closer. She pulled down on his neck, wanting his body to be pressed down fully on her own. She wanted the heat emanating from his fur to make her sweat, even if bunnies couldn’t physically do that.

Her paws scraped down his back, scratching at his fur. She bucked up against him, wishing that she could just force his cock back inside her. No matter how warm he made her by lying on top of her, she’d feel a lot warmer if he was balls-deep inside of her. Unfortunately, not only did she not get him inside her, he even pulled away from kissing her. Naturally, she whined like a teenager who wasn’t getting her way. 

“You know, it’s not fair that you have more clothes on than I do.” She looked down at herself, having completely forgotten in her lustful, dumb bunny brain that she was still wearing a shirt. Of course, she looked at the flared-out tuft of fur in Matthew’s crotch region and got distracted. “You gonna show me your tits or what?”

“Always the romantic, aren’t you?” She stuck her tongue out in the only amount of defiance she could muster, which was pretty weak at best. Reaching between their bodies, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up to her chin, her eyes never leaving his face as she wanted to see how he would react to her lack of a bra.

His eyes widened only slightly, but it was enough for her to notice. She pushed her chest out in an attempt to make it look a bit more impressive. Even though Matthew was never one to shy away from slavering over her breasts regardless of size, she knew what he liked. For him, a girl with boobs big enough to make her topple over face-first would be on the low side. He was a weird one, that was for sure.

At least he was polite enough not to make any comments about it. Instead, he latched onto her right nipple and started to suck on it. His tongue would flick across the sensitive nub, making her back arch as she moaned to the ceiling. One of his paws was on the left breast, pawing at it and giving it the attention it deserved. Meanwhile, his other paw was on her hip, keeping her in place as he thrust his cock back inside her.

Finally she had gotten what she wanted, and she wasn’t about to give it up. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, holding on tight and refusing to give. This time, she wasn’t going to allow him to leave her pussy for any reason. He may be the big, strong predator, but guess what? She was a stupid, horny bunny, and what did bunnies do best? They  _ fucked. _

He switched from her right nipple to her left, leaving his paw pressed down against the bedspread. His wet tongue encircled her nipple, tracing around the areola before attacking her sensitive nub again. That enough was driving her wild, but the way he was fucking her made it even better. There was no reason for him to be gentle with her: he was pounding her stupid bunny butt right into the bed, pressing the mattress down each time he speared her with his thick cock. A thought flickered across her mind that her boyfriend was going to break her mattress, but he would probably wear that as a badge of pride.

“Do you like that, big guy? Is my little bunny pussy nice and tight for your big doggy dick?” His eyes flicked up towards her face, his growls vibrating across her chest. It made her shudder, and her legs locked around his waist tighter. “Please don’t pull out. I want you to fuck me until you cum. Cum deep inside me, Daddy.” With her arms still around his neck, she was wrapped completely around his body like the clingy bitch she was. “Knot me, Daddy, please please pleeease knot me!”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He seemed to be growling while speaking, lifting up from her breast and hovering above her. Still pistoning his hips against hers, he suddenly grabbed her throat and started to choke her. Her eyes widened like saucers as she stared into his dominating eyes. “Horny little slut… You want to take my knot and let me breed you, don’t you? Fill you up full of a litter of my puppies…” He growled loudly, making her inhale his hot breath. “You want me to impregnate you?”

“Yes…” She whimpered out, her voice constricted by his paw. “I want you to impregnate me…” Her mind was flooded with thoughts of the future: where her friends and roommate could smell her boyfriend on her for weeks after this encounter. Or her walking into class and all of her classmates could see her baby bump, and just knew that she’d allowed herself to willingly be impregnated by a dominant predator. They would all know that she was carrying a litter of puppies, and that she  _ wanted  _ it. Oh fuck, she was going to cum just from those thoughts. Fuck, fuck… “Make me your breeding bitch, Daddy, please… Please put your litter in my stomach, Daddy! Daddy!!!”

Growling like the feral wolves he once descended from, Matthew pushed down as hard as he could. With a loud ‘pop’, his knot popped into Lillian’s pussy. It spread her lips wide, to the point where it was actually painful. She loved it, though. The feeling of being spread like that, of knowing that she was now locked together with an older predator: she couldn’t take it anymore. There was no way she could hide the truth from those around her, so she screamed her little bunny lungs out.

“Yes, Daddy! Your knot feels so good inside me! Oh Gods, oh Gods, you’re gonna impregnate me!” The science behind those words was suspect, but she didn’t care. It felt right, and that was all that mattered. “Please, Daddy! Please do it! I can’t take it, aaaahhhh!!!” She really couldn’t take it anymore, and her screams became a mess of cries and screams that nobody could understand. Her pussy was as tight as could be around his thick cock and fat knot as she came all over it, her juices gushing all over his junk.

“Rrrr!!!” He didn’t even bother trying to say anything, letting his cock do the work for him. Like an erupting volcano, he blew a gigantic load deep inside her pussy. His virile canine sperm shot right up to her womb, trying to swim its way to her fertile egg. There was so much of it that her pussy was filled in an instant, but his knot kept any of it from leaking out. He kept rutting against her tiny, shaking body growling and cumming while her stomach started to become bloated. All of the cum he was pouring inside her was just too much for her little bunny body to take.

Her mouth opened, trying to keep moaning out so everyone in the nearby dorms could hear that their neighbor was an unabashed slut. No sound came out, though: she could only scream silently as her pussy was filled past the point of no return. Her muscles spasmed, then froze, her body stiff underneath his. All the while, he kept rutting until he was finished with her body.  _ Gods _ , that was such a turn-on.

When he finally finished, he flopped down on top of her, panting heavily against her neck. She felt like her entire body was burning up due to how hot his body was. His fur was like having her own personal heater pressed up against her. There was nowhere for her to go, though: not only was he heavier than her, but his knot was still swollen. He wouldn’t be able to pull out until it simmered down, so they were going to be stuck there for awhile. Not that she minded, of course.

“Oh Daddy, that was wonderful…” She sighed happily, stroking her paws down Matthew’s back. Her mind was swimming with everything that had happened, but she didn’t have it in her to feel embarrassed. What she had done  _ should  _ have embarrassed her: mortified her, even. There wasn’t any room for that in her empty little brain, though. All of that space was taken up with love for her Daddy. She was unequivocally in love with the older mutt that she had shacked up with, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

“Mm…” Still catching his breath, Matthew didn’t say much. He just gently ran his tongue along the fur on her neck, making her shudder beneath him. His cum swam around inside her, sloshing against her walls and making her whimper. All she could do was hold onto him tightly and whisper in his ear about what an incredible lover he was, and how excited she was for everyone to know that she was pregnant with his puppies.

Of course, saying things like that was in no way going to calm him down, and she knew that. His cock, which had gone flaccid inside her, started to perk back up. Her pussy’s reprieve from having a huge, hard dick  _ and  _ a huge, swollen knot inside it was over. She bit down on her lip, whimpering as her pussy was stretched out again. It hurt, but it felt so good. Besides, she knew her older lover was also in pain. No erection that hard could be comfortable. Wasn’t it her duty as his little bunny slut to alleviate any pain he might be dealing with?

“You’re getting hard again, Daddy. I’m sorry.” She tried to look as contrite as possible, though it was hardly believable. “It’s all my fault. I’m just a horny dumb bunny who doesn’t know how to think past her pussy. Please let me help you with that erection.” She lifted her legs up again, wrapping them around his waist and ghosting her feet against his butt. She pressed her breasts into his chest, her eyes completely glazed over with lust. “Use me however you want, and for however long you want.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Matthew chuckled, right before he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back, relaxing into the bed as he began to rut her anew. They fucked for hours, never allowing his knot to deflate enough for him to pull out. Each orgasm he had flooded her pussy with cum that it had no room for. Her stomach continued to bulge, and she felt a stab of pure, unfiltered lust at how much it looked like he had really impregnated her.

He had come over in the evening, but it wasn’t until the middle of the night that they finally stopped having sex. Lying underneath him, she suddenly realized just how exhausted she was. She had lost count of how many orgasms either of them had, but the fact that she looked three or four months pregnant let them both know that it had been a lot.

At that point, even Matthew was worn out from how many times he had cum inside of his barely legal girlfriend. He kept rutting weakly, but she could see that he was tired. “It’s okay, Daddy,” she whispered, kissing his cheek with a smile. “Let’s take a break, okay?”

“Mm…” He nodded in assent, laying his head on her chest. She smiled, feeling a sense of maternal love for the man whom she called Daddy. Maybe he really  _ had  _ impregnated her, and if he had… Well, she would be the best mommy on campus. 

Their ‘break’ just involved them going to sleep. He had cum inside her enough for her to have a  _ dozen  _ litters of pups, and she’d screamed for Daddy loud and long enough that everybody on campus would know that she was a traitorous little whore. Maybe in the morning, she would feel ashamed when her RA came knocking and she still had canine cum leaking from her legs. She’d  _ reek _ of mutt, and it would take several showers to wipe herself clean.

It didn’t matter, though. She loved her Daddy, and she was proud to carry his scent on her fur. It meant he was with her, even when he had to work or just couldn’t make it to campus. She sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around him, bringing him as close as she could. Their eyes shut, holding onto each other as they slept with his knot still pulsating faintly inside her.

She couldn’t wait for him to come visit her again. Maybe when he did, she’d have a little ‘surprise’ in store for him.


End file.
